Character progression
Character Resources When a one-shot ends, the DM will post the session rewards in the #session-records channel within 24 hours. The types of rewards characters receive are as follows: CP. CP (or Checkpoints) are allocated towards levelling up characters. Characters earn 1 CP for each hour they play. TP. TP (or Treasure Points) can be spent to buy magic items from the magic item table. Characters earn 1 TP for each CP they earn. Gold. Gold can be spent on consumables and common magical and non-magical items. Characters earn a certain amount of gold per CP based on their level and the difficulty of the session (type /gold in Discord for the table). DtD. DtD (or downtime days) can be spent on downtime activities. Characters earn 2 DtD for each CP they earn. Checkpoints & levelling To advance to the next level, a character must obtain a number of CP dependent on their level. If a character accumulates enough CP to level up, they do so when their guild logsheet is updated. Beyond level 20 Characters continue to earn CP past level 20. At certain thresholds over 20 (detailed below), characters are able to earn powerful boons by going on quests specifically tailored for them. All DMs are able to run boon quests. * 25 CP: Blue Boon * 50 CP: Red or Blue Boon * 75 CP: Blue Boon * 100 CP: Red or Blue Boon * 150 CP: Blue Boon * 200 CP: Red or Blue Boon Treasure points & the magic item table TP can be spent on items on the magic item table. The items are separated into columns based on the level a character must be to purchase them. Magic items are able to be refunded at any time for their TP cost on the table (provided the character is not currently in a one-shot). Downtime days & their uses Earning gold To earn gold outside of one-shots, characters can spend DtD to work various side jobs in Faerún. Jobs worked must be lore friendly in the realm of Faerún, and must be a job that others would feasibly pay for. Roll an artisan tool, musical instrument, or vehicle proficiency check. For these checks, choose an ability score most appropriate for the job. The base gold earned is 50 plus or minus 5 gold for each point above or below DC 10. Roll in the #rolling-and-trading channel, checks must be specified in the channel before rolling. After DtDs have been spent the character's guild logsheet must be updated with the new values. The one-line formula for rolling such checks in chat is this: /''rr {Number of Days Spent} (1d20+'{Tool Modifier}'-10)*5+50'' Here's two examples of acceptable side jobs: * Grognak spends 10 DtD cooking grub for the residents of the barracks. He uses his Cooking Utensils to complete the job. He has a +4 bonus to Cooking Utensil tool checks. Here is what Grognak would roll to find out how much he earned: /''rr 10 (1d20+'4'-10)*5+50'' *Sivalion spends 1 DtD performing at the Wailing Donkey tavern. She plays music on her Viol for the patrons. She has a +10 bonus to Viol musical instrument checks. Here is what Sivalion would roll to find out how much she earned: /''rr 1''' (1d20+'''10-10)*5+50'' Training Characters can spend DtD to gain proficiencies and learn languages: Casting permanent spells Characters can use DtD to cast spells with permanent effects (e.g. Teleportation Circle or Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum). To have one of these spells materialized, the . The downtime does not have to be spent on casting the spell. Copying spells Character can spend up to 8 hours per 1 DtD to copy spells. Spell & feature replacement Characters may spend DtD and gold to change their appearance, stats, class levels, or features: Purchasable goods & trading Characters can spend gold on consumable items or on common magic items listed on the purchasable goods table. Characters can buy non-consumable items from the Player’s Handbook for the gold prices listed in the book. Gold, common magic item, and non-magic items can be exchanged between characters of different players in the #rolling-and-trading channel; however, a player can’t exchange anything between their own characters. Buying common magic items Characters can buy common magical items from Purchasable goods table for their indicated prices. The following common magical items can only be bought from the magic item table using TP: Clockwork Amulet, Dark Shard Amulet, Hat of Wizardry, Ruby of the War Mage. If a common magical item has an attunement requirement then it can be ignored.'' Updating your guild logsheet Character progression is tracked using guild logsheets. To update a guild logsheet, copy over the previous log, write down a short note at the top on what has changed and update the values on your sheet if need be. Keep track of your server resources like gold, downtime days (as well as gold earned with DtD's and other DtD acquisitions), consumable items and magic items in your postings. Mark any changes in brackets as seen in the example. Once you finish the update, post the new version. Here is an example: @waterfalls#9218 Last change: Xaar-Grix'l earns session rewards. Buy 2x potion of healing. ``` Name: Xaar-Grix'l Race: Lizardfolk (Con +2, Wis +1) Class: Fighter Background: Outlander HP: 40 Stats: STR 16 DEX 12 CON 16 INT 8 WIS 16 CHA 8 Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Nature, Perception, Stealth, Survival Tool Proficiencies: None Class Feature Choices: Fighter 1: GWF Fighting Style Fighter 3: Champion Fighter 4: +1 STR, +1 WIS ASI Consumables: 2x Potion of Healing CP: 1/4 to Level 5.(+5) DtD: 10 (+10) Gold: 400 (+500-100) TP: 5 (+5) 4 TP - Immovable Rod ``` Guild logsheets must be updated before joining a one-shot. Character death If a character dies on a one-shot and is not revived in session, the guild will provide a resurrection service for souls willing to return to their bodies. The price of the service can either be deducted from the bank account of the deceased or contributed to by others. For the revival, the church also requests time spent in service either by the deceased or by others. Both the amount of gold and the time spent in service are based on the condition of the body and the level of the character